Alina
by She Elf of Hidden Lore
Summary: After running away from Farmer Maggot's fields, the hobbits stumble upon a humorously odd looking young woman with a bit of a temper management problem. In the midst of running away from the Nazgul, she is stuck with the hobbits until Bree, where the journey begins.
1. Chapter 1: Odd little thing

**Hello everyone. How do I start this? First of all this story was a request from HunterGirl53. I am hoping the story is something new since I've never seen this idea before. There are not that many Frodo and OC stories that have some romance in it, so I'm hoping this one will make a difference.**

**I hope you like it and please leave a review or comment.**

Chapter 1

"You've been into farmer Maggot's crop!" exclaimed an angry Sam, as Merry and Pippin dumped loads of vegetables into his arms.

_"Get out of my fields! You'll know the devil when I catch up with you!"_

Sam gave one last look at the food in his arms, before deciding his life was worth more, so he dumped everything and broke into a run, following the other three hobbits.

"Don't know why he's so upset," exclaimed Merry as he ran. "It's only a couple of carrots!"

"And some cabbages," Pippin continued, "And those three bags of potatoes that we lifted last week. And then the mushrooms the week before."

"Yes Pippin," replied Merry. "My point is, he's clearly overreacting!"

As they ran, Frodo arrived at the edge of the cliff and stopped sharply, Merry and Pippin bumping into him from behind, but it was Sam who crashed into them, toppling all four of them down the hill.

Moans and groans was what you could hear for a while.

"Oof, that was close," said Pippin, contemplating the pile of dung that was just half a foot in front of him

"I think I've broken something," said Merry, pulling out a carrot from beneath himself.

Pippin, being the one on top of Frodo, noticed a thin arm poking out from under him, and a feminine hand stretching out desperately.

"Uh, would any of you happen to know who the girlish arm belongs to?"

Merry pulled himself to a sitting position, but had no chance of seeing what his cousin meant when Sam grabbed him by the arm and shoved him off Frodo.

"Get off him!" he exclaimed angrily.

Pippin scrambled to his feet before Sam had the chance to grab him, when he noticed the mushrooms some feet away, forgetting completely about the hand beneath him.

Frodo got to his feet, and noticed the female figure laying upside down in the ground. He gasped and quickly turned her by the arm. The mud stained face of a young girl laid unconscious on the ground.

"Sam!"

The hobbit did not need to see what Frodo wanted before he was at his side in the blink of an eye.

"It's a human girl!" he exclaimed. "How old do you reckon she is?"

Frodo crouched beside her. He wiped away the mud with his hand, and after making sure that she was breathing, he gave a sigh of relief. Frodo tilted his head, examining the girlish face, but could not really come to a sure conclusion.

"I don't know, Sam. She has a girlish face and the height of a human child, but her body built is…"

He felt his cheeks flush, feeling guilty for almost commenting a woman's body. Sam too felt awkward for a moment. He cleared his throat, trying to regain his composure.

"Oi, you two!" Sam yelled at the other two hobbits who were yet oblivious of the girl's presence.

Merry and Pippin raised their heads and noticed the girl laying on the ground.

"Oh, it's a human girl," said Pippin as if he were contemplating a simply cushion of broomstick.

Merry scoffed at his lack of concern and walked over, followed by the other.

"Is she alright?" asked Merry.

"She had a hundred pounds of hobbits dropped on her! How would you be in her place?" asked Sam, a bit more harshly than necessary.

Merry fidgeted and returned to observing the girl. She moaned deeply without opening her eyes.

"She's coming around!" Pippin exclaimed.

All four hobbits stared down at the girl, waiting for her to open her eyes. She moaned a few more times, bringing her hands to rub her head.

"Are you alright?" asked Frodo.

Slowly, the girl's eyes opened to reveal bright green eyes. For a moment no one said a word and all stared at the girl while she stared back. After a while, she frowned.

"Excuse me," she said with an indignant tone, feeling uncomfortable for having four males hovering over her.

"Oh sorry!" Sam exclaimed first, taking a quick step back, and the others imitated him.

The girl sat up, wincing in pain. Slowly she stood up, and standing to her full height, she was only half an inch taller than Merry, who was the tallest hobbit among them.

All four hobbits could not help but stare at her. Long, curly, light brown hair half fell from a loose bun. Her body was curved and shaped like any other grown woman, though her height and girlish face really contradicted her apparent age. Her body was quite small and thin, yet her feet were slightly bigger than a human her height should be. Her ears were not exactly as a human's, they were slightly bigger and had a slight pointy end. It was quite an odd sight.

"Excuse me, how rude!" she exclaimed, annoyed by their fixed stares.

All of them startled out of their thoughts and awkwardly tried to look away or act normal.

"Sorry young one," said Frodo. "We did not mean to be rude."

The girl frowned, looking annoyed.

"Why do you talk to me as if I were a child? I am probably your age!" she scoffed, turning her back to them and muttering under her breath while picking up her bow and quiver from the ground.

The hobbits were quite taken aback by her comment. They exchanged looks, before Merry nudged Frodo. He cleared his throat and took a step closer to the girl.

"Excuse me, but, may I inquire your name?"

"My name is Alina, daughter of Aloin and Lily of Staddle."

Frodo hesitated before asking his next question. "And, how old are you?"

She turned around with an indignant huff. She crossed her bow on her chest, placed her hands on her hips and stood straight.

"I am a twenty year old woman."

The hobbits were stunned for a moment. None knew what to reply.

"A-and you're… a human, right?" he asked, nervously.

"Of course I am!"

There was a moment of silence, until Merry spoke.

"But, you are not… in height for your age."

Alina clenched her jaw, her muscles tensing as if she was trying to avoid jumping on him.

"I assure you, I am twenty."

There was another moment of silence.

"But you're so short!" Pippin burst out.

It was as if a shadow had fallen over Alina and an aura of anger surrounded her. The vein on her temple pulsed visibly and her hands shook on her hips.

"Who are you calling short you midget?! I am over an inch taller than you!" she exclaimed, infuriated. She took several threatening steps towards the hobbit, standing on her toes above him as she yelled down on him.

"But you're a twenty year old human!" he exclaimed, taking a step back with fearful eyes.

"I could easily shoot you and drag you little body all the way to…"

The discussion fell into the background for Frodo who took several steps away from the party. He looked ahead into the road.

"I think we should get off the road," he said, a little nervously.

No one listened to him, too buried in the discussion with Alina.

Once more, Frodo looked towards the road, and the ring around his neck allowed him to sense the approaching darkness.

"Get off the road! Quick!" he exclaimed, and no one was able to ignore his urgent tone.

Everyone jumped off the road and under the roots of a large tree. Pippin and Alina were still whispering angrily to each other, when the sound of horse hooves silenced them. It was as if the world had gone cold. The air was stiff, as if everything had died around them. Slowly they looked behind them through the roots and saw the black hooves with chains.

The four hobbits and the girl were almost trembling beneath the tree. Suddenly all sorts of slugs and creepy critters rose from the earth. Alina tensed and opened her mouth to scream, but Merry was faster and placed his hand over her mouth. As that happened, Alina noticed Frodo holding a ring and Sam stopping him from wearing it. She frowned, confused. At that moment, Merry released her and threw a bag of mushrooms as far as he could. There was a loud screech before whatever was above them left.

The hobbits darted away without a second glance. Alina was shocked for a moment before she got on her feet.

"Wait, don't leave me!" she whispered as she ran after them.

Everyone runs frantically through the forest. A while later they stop, panting hard.

"What was that?!" Merry asks, bent over his knees, trying to catch his breath.

Frodo has a look of alarm. He holds the ring in the palm of his hand for a moment, and as he does so, Alina catches another glimpse of the ring, but for now she is too busy recovering her breath to care.

"Anything?" Sam asks.

"Nothing," Frodo called back.

"What is going on?" Pippin asked warily.

Merry moves past pippin, toward Frodo, watching intently. "That black rider was looking for something, or someone, Frodo?"

Before Frodo has the chance to explain, they hear Sam exclaim.

"Get down!"

Just then, they see a Black rider appear several meters in front of them. They all hold their breath until it disappears.

Frodo looked back at Merry. His eyes lingered for a moment in Liana.

"I have to leave the Shire. Sam and I must get to Bree."

Merry nodded in acknowledgment, realizing his fried is truly in danger. "Right… Buckleberry feri. Follow me."

The hobbits begin to run once more. Alina darted behind them again.

"Wait! You can't leave me alone with those things around!"

Frodo turned around to say something, but his words were lost to the wind when a Black rider appeared screeching. Alina screamed and began to run along with the hobbits. She was surprisingly fast and light on her feet, thought the hobbits, though they could not contemplate on that for long. Alina followed them onto the feri. She quickly helped them untie the feri, but just as they were starting to move, she realized someone was missing.

"Wait!" she exclaimed.

Everyone turned their heads to Frodo who was still running Frodo the black riders. They all began to frantically call him and urge him on.

"Frodo!"

"Come one Frodo!"

"Jump!"

With one last impulse, Frodo jumped onto the feri. Alina gasped and covered her mouth, expecting to see the hobbit fall into the water.

They all stared with terrified expressions as many more riders appeared and joined the other.

"How far to the nearest crossing?" Frodo asked.

"Brandywine bridge. Twenty miles," Merry relied.

"What are those things? And why are they following you?!" Alina screamed. She was breathing heavily and her entire body was shaking violently.

Everyone turned their heads to Frodo, expecting an answer. The hobbit thought his words over. He was not what to say, especially since he knew nothing of this young woman. Yet he doubted that someone that was as terrified as he could be a servant of the enemy.

"They are servants of Sauron."

The name was not new to Alina. She knew well who the dark Lord was just like any other.

"But why are they here? In the Shire of all places? And why are they after you?"

Frodo hesitated for a moment.

"Who are you? Why did we find you alone in the middle of the road?" Frodo asked, diverting the conversation to her.

Alina did not seem hesitant as she replied him.

"Like I said, I am Alina, daughter of Aloin and Lily Took."

"Lily Took?" Merry asked.

Alina nodded. "Yes, my mother is a Fallohide hobbit from Staddle."

There was a moment of silence.

"So… you are part hobbit?" Pippin asked.

"She just said that, Pippin!" Merry exclaimed.

"That explains your odd…" Frodo cleared his throat when Alina frowned. "I apologize. That explains your particular appearance."

That explained a lot. Fallohide hobbits were known for being taller, fair of skin, greatly skilled with the bow, were the only branch of hobbits able to swim, were not shy of humans, hence many had settle in Staddle along with them. Many were friends with the elves, and for this they were more knowledgeable than other hobbits. Yet it was very odd that a hobbit had married a human, even though hobbits _were_ a branch of humans, though they had always considered themselves a different race.

"As for why I was alone, I was hunting, until you four decided to drop on me. You owe me a deer," she said, half jesting, half serious.

"How can you carry a deer?" Pippin asked, honestly surprised. "You are much smaller than them!"

In a blink of an eye, Alina had Pippin dangling on the edge of the feri, held by the collar of his shirt.

"Call me small again and you will be sleeping with the fishes tonight!"

"Alright, alright! Sorry, pull me back, pull me back!"

Alina yanked the hobbit back onto the feri, huffing.

"I am sorry about that," said Frodo, a small amused smile on his face. "And I apologize once more, but why were you hunting in those parts? Where are you from? It is not common to see a young lady under these conditions."

Alina sighed. "My father was killed by orcs two years ago, and my mother was always frail of health. She followed him a year after. Now I live on my own in my parent's house in Staddle, but I travel around Bree Land selling what I hunt."

Frodo stared at Alina, and she held his gaze calmly. He saw no lie in her eyes and nodded, adding a small smile.

"So what will you do now?" he asked her.

"Well, seeing as I have no choice, I'll go with you to Bree and stay at the Prancing Pony for the night."

"That is where we are heading as well."

"Oh, really?" she asked with a disappointed expression.

Frodo smiled, amused.

"Do not worry. A friend is waiting for us there, and he will help us. I do not think those black riders will track us there."

Alina felt a small smile coming up. She nodded and sat back.

"So, do you know any Lily Took from Staddle?" Merry asked Pippin.

"Can't say I do. I cannot trace any family line to her, which means were are not related, thank the stars," he muttered the last part.

"Like I would want to be related to you," Alina muttered to herself.

"Good, because I do not want to be related to you," Pippin said, a little louder this time.

"Fine, because last time I checked, I didn't want to be related to a midget like you!"

"Well good! Because I never want to be known to be related to an odd thing like you!"

The banter went on for several more minutes and by the end, the hobbits had to keep Alina from throwing Pippin into the water.

**I gave the explanation of a Fallohide hobbit since not everyone has read the books and wouldn't know the difference between them and the other two races of hobbits, which are the Stoors and the Harfoots.**


	2. Chapter 2: You owe me!

**Here's chapter two. Updates will be a bit slow since I am in the final weeks of College, which means teachers throw everything they could not give you in the year in these few days. But when I am free, updates will come more often.**

Chapter 2: You owe me!

All four hobbits plus Alina ran under the rain, their hoods pulled over their heads in an attempt to protect themselves from the little ice-dagger like rain drops.

"There!" Alina breathed, relieved to see the gate to Bree.

They scurried over to the gate and Frodo quickly knocked. They heard the top peephole open, then close. A second later, a pointy nose was sticking out from the lower peeping hole.

"What do you want?" asked the surly gatekeeper, grumpily.

"We are heading to the Prancing Pony."

The peeping hole closed and the gate opened, revealing the gatekeeper.

"Hobbits, five hobbit! And what's more out of the Shire by your talk. What business brings you to Bree?"

"We wish to stay at the inn. Our business is our own," Frodo replied.

"Alright young sir, I meant no offense. It's my job to ask question after nightfall," he said as he let them in. the hobbits and Alina looked back nervously, expecting to see the black riders appear at any moment. "There's talk of strange folk abroad. Can't be too careful," he continued saying.

As the Gate keeper led the hobbits in, he noticed Alina's face under her hood.

"Alina, is that you girl?"

"Yes sir," she replied with a trembling jaw, the cold sinking too deep into her skin.

"By all the star**, **what are you doing with these hobbits at this late hours?"

"We simply stumbled upon each other in the path," _not really a lie_, she thought to herself.

The Gate keeper turned around and started mumbling about how young girls these days were becoming uncontrollable and trying to act like men.

Alina took the lead and led them to the inn. As they entered, Alina wrinkled her nose at the stench of abounding beer. Most of the present were drunken men and a few drunken woman who Alina knew. Alina had distracted herself a bit as she scanned the place for familiar faces. She then turned her attention to the hobbits when she heard Frodo answer that his name was Underhill. She narrowed her eyes, noticing well his hesitation.

"We are friends of Gandalf the Grey. Can you tell him we have arrived?"

"Gandalf… Gandalf?" Butterbur repeated to himself, trying to remember the name. "Oh yes, elderly chap… big grey beard and pointy hat. Haven't seen him for six month."

Frodo's face fell, a mixture of fear and disappointment was vivid in his face.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked.

Alina composed herself, trying to ignore the strange behavior of the hobbits and walked towards the counter to get herself a room. After that, she walked over to the hobbits who were trying to stay out of the path of drunken men.

"What will you do now? Do you think your friend will come?"

Frodo looked at Alina. She could see the alarm in his eyes, yet there was still an honest trust when he answered her.

"I am sure he will come. It is not like him to break his word. Something must have delayed him, but I am sure he will come."

Alina nodded.

"Well, are you just going to stay in the middle of the room all night? It is not helping you stay away from curious eyes," she said, hinting that she knew they were trying to hide something.

Frodo looked slightly shaken by her words, but nodded and moved to find a table.

Alina, Merry and Pippin left to get some drinks. She returned and sat beside Frodo, offering him a pint of beer.

"You look like you could use something to calm your nerves."

He looked at her and smiled gratefully before taking a deep sip.

"So, Mister _Underhill_," she said with a mischievous smile, but then her tone lowered to a concerned one and she leaned into the hobbit to whisper. "Why are you being followed by dark beings?"

Frodo looked at her, a hint of fear in his blue eyes. He hesitated, not knowing if he should tell her, even if he truly doubted she was an enemy. But he didn't know how to explain it to her, or if the ring might tempt her.

Alina noted his hesitation and smiled.

"It's alright, you don't need to tell me if it's that important for it to stay a secret. I am going to get me something to eat. I do not fancy much the food here, but an old lady just two houses from here sells a great rabbit stew."

Frodo was relieved that she didn't pressure him to give her an answer.

Alina entered the inn, carrying a large bowl of stew. A man accidentally bumped into her and she sneered at him.

"Sorry lassie," he said, looking a bit confused since the alcohol was starting to make an effect on him.

Alina rolled her eyes, annoyed, but said nothing and moved in. it was hard to move when there were drunken men looming over her, most not acknowledging her presence so she had to scurry to get out of their way before they tripped on her. She stood on her toes, trying to find the table where the hobbits were. She heard a collective gasp, but she could not see beyond the wall of men. Her eyes widened when she saw Frodo being dragged away forcefully by a man. She was rooted to the spot for a moment. _This is not your concern Alina,_ she told herself, _Juts ignore it and go eat your soup. You will get yourself in trouble if you meddle in strange affairs. _Alina turned around and walked to the closes table. She spared a last look to where Frodo had been dragged way and saw the other three hobbits picking up a chair and candlestick before running up the stairs after their friend. _Ignore them,_ she told herself sternly, taking a spoonful of soup, _Ignore them Alina you fool! _Alina sighed before jumping from her chair and darting after the hobbits, drawing an arrow on her bow. She heard Sam yelling, telling the man to let go of Frodo. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and jumped through the door with the arrow pointed at the man.

"Let him go!" she said, trying to mask her fear under a firm expression.

"I am alright, Alina," she heard Frodo say from behind the man.

Alina tilted her head, trying to catch a glimpse of the hobbit. When she saw him walk forward, she gave a heavy sigh of relief and slid down the frame of the wall shaking slightly. She shuddered almost violently, letting the fear of the moment leave her body.

Merry smiled and extended her his hand to help her up. Alina took it and gave him a silent 'thank you', before looking over at the man who was studying her carefully. She recognized him as the man people here called Strider. She had seen him up close once when he bought some of her father's meat in Staddle.

"What?" she asked with an attitude.

Strider raised his brow, surprised.

"That is quite a big attitude in one so small," he told her.

Alina scowled at him, but said nothing.

"I believe I have seen you before around Bree Land, miss. Have we met?"

"You bought some of my father's meat once, in Staddle."

Strider raised an eyebrow. "Your father is the butcher from Staddle?"

"Was, he is dead now," she replied, coolly.

Strider looked unconvinced of her story, and Alina knew why. She sighed with annoyance.

"My mother was a Fallohide hobbit from Staddle."

Strider frowned, but seemed to believe her now.

"Are you with them?" he asked, gesturing to the hobbits.

"In a way," she replied, not sure of what she should have said.

Strider turned to Frodo, a grave look in his eyes.

"You can no longer wait for the Wizard, Frodo. They are coming. Come with me. You are not safe here."

Frodo looked at Strider and for a moment hesitated, but then nodded. Strider nodded in return and walked out the room. The hobbits follow, but Alina stays behind in the room. For a moment she wonders what to do, but as she repeats Strider's words in her mind, she realizes that she does not want to be alone when the Black riders arrive.

"Wai-wait for me!" she exclaims and darts behind them hobbits.

Alina sees the hobbits exiting the building.

"Frodo!" she called after him.

Frodo turns around and stops as he sees Alina running.

"Alina?"

Alina stopped herself before she could crash into the hobbit, though she bumped him slightly.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It is fine," he replied, a little uncertain.

"Frodo?" they hear Strider call.

"In a second," he calls over his shoulder and then turns back to look at Alina.

"Let me come with you," she tells him in a whisper, making sure Strider does not hear her

"What?" he asks her with disbelief.

"Please! I do not want to be here alone when those Black riders come!"

"Alina-" but he is cut off by her.

"You owe me, remember?" she tells him with a scowl.

Frodo sighs. "Alina, this is a dangerous business. You are unsafe around me right now."

"I am unsafe if I stay here with those servants of the Dark!" she exclaimed in a furious whisper.

Frodo sighed in defeat. "Alright, but pretend you came with me in the first place."

Alina nods and follows him out.

"Is everything alright?" Strider asks Frodo.

"Yes, everything is fine."

"Is she coming with you?" he says, gesturing at Alina.

"Yes," he replies as calmly as he can.

Strider looks a little uncertain for a moment, but says nothing and continues to walk to the next inn.

The hobbits wake up, startled by the commotion the Rigngwraiths are creating at the Prancing Pony. Alina took jumps into a sitting position from her little corner on the floor.

"What are they?" Frodo asks Strider.

"They were once men," says Strider, glancing at Frodo for a moment, then looking away out the window. "Great Kings of men. The Sauron the deceiver gave to them Nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness and now they are slaves to his will."

The other hobbits and Alina stare out the window, though they keep a distance, hiding in the shadows, afraid to be seen.

"They are the Nazgul, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring...drawn to the power of the one. They will never stop hunting you."

Alina frowns. _The One_, she muses,_ What is he referring… certainly not the One Ring of…_ Alina gasps, realizing exactly what the ring Frodo is carrying is, and why he is being chased. She feels Strider's eyes on her and tries to remain calm. _What do I do now? I do not want to be caught in problems that are not mine. But this man… should I leave the hobbits to the mercy of this man that no one knows anything about? But what can I do against him? I certainly cannot confront him, but perhaps from afar I can wound him with an arrow, giving them time to run… What in the name of all the gods are you thinking, Alina?! You cannot meddle in affairs that are not yours!_

A soft voice calling her name brought Alina out of her thoughts. When she turns around, she sees Frodo looking at her with worried eyes. When he sees he has her attention, he smiled sweetly at her.

"See? I told you it was dangerous to be around me. Now you know," he says, leaning back with a heavy sigh.

Alina gasped silently, taking in the sight before her. Frodo looked afraid, _And he should be,_ she thought. He was carrying a heavy burden, though she could not yet imagine just how bit it was, she could only imagine how hard it had to be to know what he was carrying and how dangerous it was. She felt pity, but at the same time she felt admiration for the hobbit. _Don't, don't Alina, don't let yourself be moved like this. Don't be a softy. You will regret-_

"I will help you," the words came out without her even hearing herself say them.

"What?" she heard Frodo ask.

"Huh? What do you mean what?"

"You said you would help me. But why?"

"Uh…"It took a lot of will power for Alina not to face palm herself. _Dam you Alina! When on this earth did you say that?! But I can't back down now! I will look like a selfish coward. What do I do? _"Uh, I mean, yes, of course I will help you. I cannot leave you four alone with that man now can I? Besides, if we part now, how can I be certain that you will repay me the dear you made me lose by dropping yourself and three other hobbits one me?"

Frodo gasped softly. Slowly his lips turned into a smile, the he laughed.

Alina felt herself blush, not liking to be the subject of a laugh.

"Why do you laugh!" she demanded.

Frodo stopped laughing but continued to smile.

"No reason. I will be sure to pay you back double after this journey is over."

Alina huffed, but smiled weakly.

"I shall hold you to that, Mister _Underhill._"

Frodo chuckled, but then yawned. It became contagious because Alina yawned as well.

"Try to sleep, Alina. Tomorrow will be a long day."

Alina nodded and crawled back to her spot at the foot of the bed. She looked up at the bed where the other three hobbits were already asleep. Muttering something about the lack of chivalry. She heard Frodo laugh softly and smiled to herself. _Well done, Alina. You just got yourself in quite a pickle because you could not let your pride take a small blow. What would mother say? She would probably be dragging you by the ear, while father would be vouching for me, asking her to let me have a little adventure in my life. Are you happy now, father? Is this what you wanted for me?_

**And here you have it. I hope Alina is a good character. Hmmm, well I have not much to say, so I'm off to finish reading Hamlet and to make two essays -_- Hope you are liking this story so far. Reviews and comments are always welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 3: Not worth even half of it!

**Here's chapter three. I thought I would never get it up! Anyways, sorry for the delay. Only two and a half more weeks left of College, then I'll be able to sit and write more and better. I hate writing under pressure since I feel it is not the best I can do, but I work with what I have.**

**Chapter 3: Not worth even half of it!**

In the first hours of the day, the hobbits, Alina and Aragorn departed Bree. Alina kept glancing back, expecting to be attacked at any moment. Also, she kept eyeing Strider with mistrust. Sam noticed this and walked to her side. They all noticed how he began to move into the cover of the trees instead of following the more open roads.

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked.

"Into the wild," said Strider.

Frodo watched uneasily as Strider moved into trees.

"Suspicious, ain't he?" Sam asked in a low whisper.

"Aye, he sure is," she replied in the same tone. "I do not trust these rangers. No one knows who they are or what they want. For all we know, they could be playing between bands, looking for the best price each can offer. That is what my father always told me. He did not like it when rangers came to Staddle to flirt with young maidens. '_Black wolves stalking white sheep,'_ that is what my father used to say. I knew a girl, Credla was her name. One of those rangers came constantly to 'buy meat', and he would always bring her a trinket or something. Then one day she left with him. No one knows why her father allowed it. Word is that the ranger threatened him, or gave him jewels in exchange. After a week, the father departed with his wife, and we never heard from the again."

"And you say you met Strider once?"

"Not exactly met him, he bought some of my father's meat. He was with two other men that were just like him."

Frodo had been standing next to the pair of them, listening to the conversation, but had said nothing. Sam looked over to him.

"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?" Merry asked Frodo, eyeing Strider.

"I think a servant of the enemy would look fairer, and feel fouler," he replied in a whisper.

"He's foul enough," he replied, and Alina had to choke a laugh.

"Quite true," she said, giggling a little.

"He have no choice but to trust him," Frodo replied.

"But where is he leading us?" Sam asked.

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee, to the House of Elrond."

Alina felt her heart skip a beat. The words Rivendell and Elrond had always raised in her great excitement and curiosity.

"Did you hear that? Rivendell! We are going to see the elves!"

Alina beamed at Sam, happy to have someone to sharer her excitement with.

"I have always wanted to see the elven city!" she said in a whisper, though she now knew that Strider could hear their conversation. "Have you too, Sam?"

"Aye, miss Alina. It has been my deep wish to walk into a place of legendary beauty."

Alina smiled, happy to have stumbled upon the party.

"Are you now happy that we dropped on you, Alina?" Frodo asked, teasingly.

Alina grinned widely. "I sure am, though that still does not redeem you from your debt."

Frodo smiled. "I would not dream of it."

For the next few hours they chatted about the elves and what they thought Rivendell would be like. Midmorning arrived and Alina saw the hobbits stopping so she did the same. As they began to unpack, they heard Strider's call.

"Gentlemen, we do not stop 'till nightfall."

"What about breakfast?" asked Pippin.

"We already had it," he replied, looking slightly confused.

"We had one, yes. What about second breakfast?"

Strider did not reply, but gave the hobbit a blank look before turning around and continuing.

"I don't think he knows about second breakfasts, Pip," said Merry as he picked his bag.

"What about elevenses, luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner, supper! He knows about them, doesn't he?" asked the poor hobbit with despair.

"I wouldn't count on it," was his cousin's honest reply.

Just then, an apple flew towards them, and Merry caught it. He handed it to Pippin, patting him on the shoulder before walking forward. Pippin looked to the sky, wondering where the apple came from, when another apple flew out and hit him on the forehead. Alina laughed and quickly picked the apple for herself. She might be part human, but her appetite was very similar to the hobbit's, though a little more restrained.

As the day advanced, they reached the Midgewater Marsh. The stench reached their noses before they even catch a glimpse of it. Alina had traveled close to the marshes in search of prey, but she had never really crossed it, or even set foot in it.

"Uh, Strider?" Alina called from the back of the group.

"Yes?" he called over his shoulder.

"Are we… we are not going to cross the Midgewater Marsh, right?"

"Yes, we are, miss Alina."

"But… what about the East-West Road? It is South from here and much less-"

"That road is too traveled. We need to maintain ourselves hidden from unwanted eyes. Is there a problem with the Midgewater Marsh?"

Alina clenched her jaw and tightened her fists and began to mutter. "You probably just want to kill and drop us in those wretched waters," she muttered, not sure if he could hear her or not. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head to see Merry, giving her a reassuring nod. She sighed and nodded back, and continued walking beside him. Side by saide, Merry and Alina were almost the same height, she was just a hair or two taller than him.

"Are they that bad, the Midgewaters?"

"They are worse. Stinking, cloying waters with patches of land where hardly anything grows, certainly nothing edible. And do not ever dare drink from the March. I've heard of men that have lost their wits after drinking. But we should be able to cross it swiftly, if our guide does not drown us first in it."

"You are very wary of him,"

Alina slowed her pace and Merry imitated her, both of the falling quite behind the group.

"I do not like him. I think he is not being honest. Mother said I had a thing for detecting these things."

"So you believe he is lying?" he asked, being careful to drop his voice to the lowest possible.

"I believe he is not telling us many things. I cannot put my finger on it, but there is something about this man that make even my bones shudder. I do not know if it is good or not."

At the sight of the Marches, Alina stopped abruptly, causing Merry and Sam to bump into her. Alina held her breath, hoping that Strider would turn around, but instead he sunk his boot into the stinking waters and moved forward with no hesitation whatsoever.

"Will you continue?" she heard Merry whisper.

Alina surprised a groan. "I have to," she said, before forcing herself into the water. She, along with the hobbits, were at least waist deep.

"Great," Alina murmured. "These were my best dress and trousers!"

Alina walked along the hobbits, but suddenly she felt her boot squish something, creating a sickening feeling under her boot. She saw bubbles rise from the bottom and swallowed hard. Fearfully, she lifted her foot out of the water to see a dismembered lizard looking animal stuck to her boot. It was quite the revolting sight, seeing all the pieces of the lizard in places where they did not belong.

Alina tried to screech, but she ended up swallowing it so only a soft "eeeep!" was heard.

"Ge-ge-get it off! Get it off!"

Everyone turned around to see Alina jumping on one foot, her leg stretched up like an acrobat. Merry was the first to notice the dismembered lizard on her foot and looked around for something to remove it with, but there was nothing he could use.

"Scrape it off!" Merry exclaimed.

"With what?!" she screeched.

"With the floor!"

Alina desperately scrubbed her foot against the floor. Each time she brushed her boot, she could feel the gruesome feeling of parts and bits breaking off, of bone crushing underneath.

A while after, Alina was panting while leaning heavily on Merry.

"Why are you afraid of it?" asked Pippin. You're a huntress. You see blood all the time. Do you do this every time you killa prey? Quite inconvenient don't you think?"

"Pippin!" Merry hissed, giving him warning scowl.

Alina glared at Pippin. "I am… a huntress… that does not mean… I'm a butcher," Alina took a deep breath to calm herself, her skin looking sickly pale. "I only hunt and do the best to make it a clean death. When my father lived, I would bring the catch to him and he did the bloody work. Now I see my catch, but I never skin the animals, nor cut them in pieces…"

Alina bent over, making soft gaging sounds.

"Alina?" Frodo asked, bending over to look at Alina.

"I feel…" before she could finish, Alina retched loudly.

Instantly all four hobbits jumped away and put great distance between the waters now polluted with Alina's breakfast.

"Ali-" Frodo was interrupted by the loud sound of Alina. He grimaced and looked aside.

"Alina," he was answered by another retch.

Frodo could not help the smile that snaked across his face. He looked back at Strider who had a small yet amused smile as well. He was walking over to Alina while searching for something in his bag.

Alina had stopped retching, but was still gagging slightly.

"Here, chew it well and then swallow."

Alina looked at what Strider was offering. Had she not been familiar with the root, she would have refused it, but having spent much time in the woods with her father, she learned much of what could heal you and what could hurt you. She took the root and forced a curt smile. Strider nodded and continued to walk.

Frodo walked over to Alina with an amused smile.

"What is so funny?" she snapped, not feeling yet well.

"I am surprised you still have not turned and walked away."

_Yeah, so am I, _she thought bitterly. "

"Is a deer really worth this much?" there was a mixture of humor and seriousness in his voice.

_It's not worth even half of this!_ Her mind screamed, yet there was something that was not letting her turn away. Maybe it was her pride, maybe it was her Fallohide blood, maybe it was that she felt compelled to help them because they were part of her kind, maybe it was that she simply had nothing else to do with her life, but something was certain, it was going to take a **lot** to make her leave these little people.

"No," she said, faking a proud and serious tone. "But I have interests you know? The longer it takes you to repay me, the higher the price goes. Right now a rabbit has been added to your tab."

She gave Frodo a serious look. Frodo opened his mouth but no sound came out. He was clearly stunned. A smug smile curled Alina's lips slowly, then she threw her head back while laughing loudly. Frodo froze in his steps, confused by the sudden change of attitude. Alina bent over, wrapping her arms around her stomach. Her laugh becoming a guffaw. It took Frodo a moment longer to figure out it had all been a joke. Alina looked up, still laughing, and saw how Frodo's stunned expression changed to a soft smile. She wiped away a few tears from her eyes and stood up straight. Just then, they heard Strider's call.

"Frodo, we must move on!"

"We are coming," he called back as both of them began to walk.

"How do you like my acting?" she asked with an amused voice.

"You certainly are a convincing actress. You had me fooled. You would not happen to do this often, do you?" he added, looking at her with a smile.

"Why Mister Underhill!" she exclaimed in fake surprise. "I have never been so insulted! How dare you question my morality and honesty? The nerve of some men!"

Frodo laughed and so did Alina.

**I hope it's going fine for you readers. Any comments, ideas or suggestions are welcomed as always :)**


	4. Chapter 4: This is bad

**Hello to all! It's been a long time, I know, but I was in my last few weeks and outside of studying, breaking nights, crying my eyes out and doing it all over again the next day, I had not had the time to write. This chapter is shorter than the others, but it's to let you know I'm back, but it doesn't mean it's a filler or anything, it's just that I'm starting once more and I'm seeing how to manage this story better. Hope you enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 4**

"These are for you," said Strider as he handed the hobbits and Alina small swords. "Keep them close. I'm going to go have a look around."

Strider began to make his way out of the small campsite but he stopped in the middle or the way and turned around to look at Alina who was crouched beside Merry, helping him unpack some food.

"Alina?"

The Fallohide looked over her shoulder and answered him with her eyes.

"May I have a private word with you?"

Alina resisted the urge to jump back and just tensed for a moment before forcing herself to calm down and put on a stoic face. She nodded, got on her feet and followed Strider.

Time felt eternal to Alina as she silently walked behind Strider. She didn't know how long they've been walking but she was sure that it had been close to ten minutes. She was getting annoyed at the man.

"You truly do have hobbit heritage in you," said Strider without stopping or even turning his head to look at Alina as he spoke. "You move quite lightly and silently as it is famous among your kin."

"You believed I lied before?" she asked, unable to keep her anger and annoyance out of her voice.

"I had my doubts," was his plain response.

Alina frowned, getting more annoyed by the second.

"You said you wanted a private word with me," she said, stopping and refusing to continue any further. "I strongly doubt that any of the others will hear us here."

Strider turned around and saw the young woman looking at him with a scowl, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Aye," he said. "I wanted a private word with you. It is not very ethical of me to drag a young lady into the forest, but," he said, pausing as he looked at her with scrutinizing eyes.

Alina felt she was shrinking under the man's penetrating gaze, but out of pride and stubbornness she held her ground and her scowl.

"Who are you? And I do not want any more lies."

Alina felt she had been hit on the head with a block of ice.

"W-what?" she felt her resolve waver. "I do not know what you mean, I haven't lied!" she said, raising her voice out of fear and tightening her fists to her sides.

"Then why are you here? At Bree you said you were with Frodo in a way. What does that mean? Why is the daughter of a butcher and hobbit of Staddle out at night with hobbits she doesn't know even though there is eminent danger lurking and hunting them?"

"Who said I didn't know Frodo or the others?" she asked, challenging.

"Frodo told me how you met. I find it very odd that you would go this far through so much trouble and danger just for a deer you could have hunted the next morning."

Alina felt cold sweat beginning to form on her brow. _This is bad, this is really, really bad. He thinks I am some sort of spy or bounty hunter?_

"I-I, the truth…," she sighed and released her fists. "The truth is I kind of stumbled into this by accident. I offered Frodo help, but I was not really thinking when I did. I could have backed out or sneaked away at night, but, I just couldn't. My father," she paused for a moment, bowing her head a little, her brow knitted. "My father was not always a butcher. When I was little he used to tell me stories about the times he was part of the guard of Bree until he received a bad wound to his left leg. He became half crippled so he could no longer be part of the Guard. But he would tell me about his days as a soldier, how he and his friends would sometimes risk their lives to help one another. Also his friends from the Guard would come to visit and tell me the stories he was too humble to tell me himself since he would do the craziest things to save his friend. That is how he almost lost his leg. He and some men were at the Sothern Barrow Dows when his friend was attacked by a warg. My father threw himself between the savage beast and his friend and got bit on the leg. He managed to give the animal a wound and his friend was able to finish it off. Father received treatment quickly, but his leg never fully recovered since the warg's teeth had bitten into his bone," she took a moment to exhale loudly and regain her former scowl. She looked at Strider with challenging eyes. "What I want to say with all of this is that my father is what inspired me to help this little people, because he never backed down and he always helped does who needed it. Also, my mother was a hobbit so I think she would not want me to abandon those who are a part of her kin and mine."

Strider stared at her with a softer expression now. A small smile crept through his lips and he nodded.

"I beg your pardon, Miss Alina. It is truly a pity that we have reached such times as to where one cannot even trust a young lady's intentions without doubt, but rest assure, I believe you now. I am sorry for earlier, but your crossing with Frodo and your sudden joining seemed quite odd, and I believed you to be a spy. I thank you for your kind heart."

Alina almost rolled her eyes, but she resisted the urge.

"Shall we head back now?"

Alina nodded and stood aside to let him know she would walk behind him.

Strider laughed softly and looked amused. "Do not want me where you cannot keep an eye on me, is it?"

Alina huffed, feeling a blush creep up her cheeks, but she was thankful it was too dark for Strider to see it, or at least she hoped his eyes were not as good as his ears. Strider said no more and walked past her. They had not been walking for long before both heard a horrible and unnatural screech cut through the night air. Alina felt her heart had turned to ice in her chest. A second later she saw Strider darted towards the tower without a single word.

"W-wait!" she yelled and darted after him.

She was fast, but even though her short legs moved with exceptional speed, they were no match for Striders long legs that could cover the distance with one step that would take at least three of Alina's.

Alina followed the light of the torch that Strider had light at some point when he was running towards the hobbits, and she realized it was leading to the top of the tower. She saw that the fastest way up was not following the marked path, but to climb by the side, so she did just that. She was nearing the top and she could hear the Nazgul screeching madly.

"Almost there," she said to herself as she climbed. A part of her was telling her _Climb faster you snail!_ But another was saying _What in the name of Arda are you doing you idiot?! Go back, go back! What will you do if you come face to face with one of those things?!_ Alina was feeling sick as she got closer, but she was not backing down. Just when she was able to pop her head up to see what was going on, she saw a Nazgul lit on fire running towards her. Alina shrieked and let go of the edge of the wall, falling a bit but grabbing onto another ledge just as the Nazgul fell some two feet at her side. Quickly she climbed back up, not wanting the thing to climb back behind her. She saw that all the Nazgul were gone and that everyone was gathered around Frodo. She ran towards him and dropped by his side, taking in the damage.

"Help him Strider," Sam begged.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade. This is beyond my skill to heal, he needs elvish medicine."

Strider picked up Frodo and without another word, he began to run towards the forest.

"We're six days from Rivendell. He'll never make it!" said Sam, despair clear in his voice.

"Hold on Frodo," Alina whispered.

"Gandalf!" Frodo called, like a scared child wanting his mother.

Alina bared her teeth and growled in anger and frustration as tears made her eyes sting. _I don't know who that Gandalf man is, but I will kill him if he ever does show up for abandoning Frodo!_

**And here you have it. I hope it was enjoyable and that Alina is a good OC. Tell me about it if you'd like :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Sneaking into the Council

**I thought long and hard about what to say, but decided that the only thing I can say is that I'm really, really, sorry for the long wait. I lost my muse for this and every other story I have. I stopped writing for a whole month, but now I'm getting back, so I hope you'll forgive me. **

Chapter 5: Sneaking into the Council

"You know you really shouldn't hold it against Mister Gandalf," Sam said to Alina as they walked down the hall to Frodo's room. "If he didn't show up on time, I'm sure it was not on purpose. He must have had good reasons for being late."

"He shouldn't have left you two to go alone in the first place! If he wanted that _thing _delivered, he should have at least accompanied you not left you to fend on your own in the wild with those things after you."

"I'm sure he didn't know those Black Riders were there."

Alina frowned. "Something tells me he suspected it. Why else would he tell you to stay off the roads?"

Sam's head snapped to look at Alina. She had a point but still, he was not about to criticize Gandalf's action. He trusted the wizard too much.

"Well, he might have suspected it, yet I doubt…" Sam cut himself off when he heard Frodo's voice from inside the room. He darted into the room, leaving Alina slightly behind.

"Frodo!" Sam exclaimed.

"Sam!" Frodo called back.

"Bless you, you're awake!" said Sam, taking Frodo's hand into his in a brotherly gesture.

"Sam has hardly left your side," said Gandalf with a wide smile.

"We were that worried about you, weren't we Mister Gandalf?"

"By the skills of Lord Elrond," said Gandalf, directing Frodo's attention to the elf Lord who had just entered the room. "You are beginning to mend."

"Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins."

Alina was leaning against the doorframe, looking with a smile at the small reunion. Gandalf raised his eyes to the half hobbit by the door.

"Ah, Alina, won't you come in?" he said with a marry smile, ignoring Alina's scowl that was ever present when the Wizard was around.

"Alina!" Frodo exclaimed, distracting Alina for a moment and drawing a smile from her.

"Hello, Frodo. Feeling better?"

"I am, thank you," he replied with a smile.

"I am glad," said Alina with, her last word coming out in a sigh of relief.

"Well don't talk from the entrance," said Gandalf. "Come in!"

Once more, Alina was glaring daggers at the wizard.

"Alina, what is it?" Frodo asked, laughing amusedly.

"I am afraid your little friend has yet to forgive me for leaving you alone in the wild," said Gandalf, smiling. "I understand her feelings," he said, his smile dropping as he looked from Alina to Frodo. "I should have known better than to leave you and Sam to make it out on your own."

Frodo looked at Alina who seemed to have an aura of anger around her as she glared at the wizard.

"You must forgive him, Alina," Frodo said with a kind smile. "Things were a bit rushed, but Gandalf knew from the beginning that this was a dangerous journey, and so did I, though," he said, more to himself than to her or anyone else. "I did not realize just how dangerous it was."

There was a moment of silence in the room.

"It's behind you know, Frodo," Alina said, breaking the silence. Everyone looked at her, but she only looked at Frodo, smiling. "You were very brave and very strong."

Frodo smiled. "That is because I had you all there to give me strength," he said, looking from Alina to Sam. The two shared a long, fraternal smile.

"So, do you want to come have a look around the city?" Alina asked. "It is the most gorgeous place I've ever seen."

Frodo nodded and he, along with Sam, followed Alina out of the room and for the next several hours, all the hobbits spent some time exploring Rivendell.

That night, Frodo had gone to speak to Gandalf and the rest of the hobbits were in a room, chatting. Merry and Pippin left to find something to eat and Sam and Alina were left alone.

"A Secret Council?" Alina asked Sam.

"That's what he told me," Sam replied. "He said no one else is supposed to know about it."

"But why does he have to assist? What do you think they will talk about?"

Sam looked uncomfortable and Alina remembered that she had yet to even know why the Hobbits had made such a perilous journey to Rivendell.

"What does Frodo carry, Sam?"

Sam's head snapped to Alina's.

"What do you mean, Miss Alina?"

"I am not dim witted, Sam. I know he must have something if he made his way here taking hidden paths through the wild instead of just taking the main road. If he carried nothing, then you two could have simply been just two hobbits with the desire to see the elven city, so there would be no risk in walking out in the open and giving your own name, but even that Frodo had to hide. One does not hide just because, and certainly one is not chased by servants of the Eye if they have nothing of interest to them."

Sam looked stunned for a moment. It was extremely hard to find an argument to refute hers. Alina, seeing that Sam was at war within himself, sighed.

"Fine, do not tell me. I will just sneak into the council tomorrow and see for myself."

"No!" Sam exclaimed. "You must not go anywhere near that place. Besides, you do not know where it will happen."

"Where what will happen?" came Merry's voice from behind.

"Frodo will be going to a Secret Council tomorrow and I want to go as well."

"You cannot," Sam said, firmly. "None of you is. This is serious business and Mister Frodo does not need any of you giving him any trouble. And like I said, you don't know where it will happen, so just forget it."

Alina sighed, annoyed. "Fine then."

"Good," Sam said, a little nervously. "I will go see if they have any ale or wine."

The three hobbits watched Sam get up and leave the room. About ten seconds of silence passed as the hobbits stared at the closed door, before Merry and Pippin turned their heads towards Alina.

"So what's the plan?" Pippin asked and Merry smiled at Alina, knowing well that she intended to sneak into the Council whether Sam wanted it or not.

"Simple, tomorrow we make sure to follow Frodo around from a safe distance, making sure to look normal so that no one suspects."

"Sounds easy enough," Merry said. "Just make sure Sam doesn't see us either."

The next day…

"They've closed the door!" Merry exclaimed.

"We will not be able to go in unnoticed now," Alina said with a heavy sigh.

"Maybe not through the door," said Pippin with a mischievous smile. "Follow me!"

The three ran out before someone else came in and saw them. Pippin took them to the outside wall where above was the terrace where the Council would take place.

"We can climbed and sneak behind those plants up there," Pippin said, pointing up.

"Well," said Alina, looking up. "There's no other option, so let's go."

"Ladies first," Merry said with a slight bow.

Alina smiled. "Actually, I would prefer if one of you went first, so I may follow your pattern up. I am…" she blushed a little. "I am not as good at climbing as a pure hobbit is."

"Alright, Miss. Pippin can go up first and I'll be behind you to catch you if you should fall."

"Good, and be sure you don't fall, Pip. I don't want any more hobbits falling on me," she said with a playful smile.

Pippen smiled and began to climb, followed by Alina and Merry. Going slower so that Alina could see well where he was grabbing, Pippin made his way up the three story high wall. Alina climbed with visible difficulty since the wall was utterly steep and there was very little ledges or cracks to hold on to. Alina's hand slipped and she gasped silently but with terror. Her first reaction was to look down.

"Don't look down!" Merry whispered.

A hand clasped hers and Alina looked up to see Pippin smiling down at her reassuringly while holding her hand.

"Come on," he whispered, encouragingly. "We are almost there."

Alina smiled and nodded before continuing.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old…"

They heard Lord Elrond's voice as he began the Council.

"It's starting," Pippin whispered down.

"Hurry!" Alina urged.

Pippin poked his head to make sure they were well hidden before pulling himself up and quickly turning to pull Alina up. Merry quickly made his way to their side. They poked their heads through the plants just as Lord Elrond bid Frodo to bring forth the Ring.

Alina observed Frodo as he stood and placed the Ring on a pedestal. Everyone in the Council had their eyes glued to the thing.

_'So that's it,'_ she thought to herself. _'No wonder,'_ she thought, holding in a scoff.

The Council went on and it came to the point where everyone stood up, yelling at each other about who should take the Ring and why the others were not qualified for the job. It became a frantic mess. A dwarf who had been close to where the hobbits were hidden was yelling at an elf and in the commotion, a man accidentally shoved the elf, making him stumble slightly forward an in term making the dwarf stumble back to avoid the elf. The dwarf stumbled into the plants where the others were hidden, almost stepping on Alina's hand if Merry had not been there to pull her back. It was inevitable that a bit of rustling was made when Merry had to pull Alina, so the dwarf caught the sound. Ignoring the elf, the dwarf turned to inspect the plants. Alina remained frozen against Merry who was frozen beside his cousin. The three of them held their breath as the dwarf's face came closer and closer to where they were. Just when he was about to see them, a voice rose above the commotion, pulling the dwarf's attention away.

"I will take it!" Frodo clamored, effectively shutting everyone up. "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though… I do not know the way."

Alina felt as if she had been danced on the head by a horse.

"You idiot!" she muttered. She was frozen in her thoughts until a familiar and unsuspected voice joined in.

"Mister Frodo is not going anywhere without me!" Sam exclaimed as he ran out of some plant and stood beside Frodo, in front of the group of people who had also offered themselves to join.

"Why that little…" Alina muttered with disbelief. She looked back at the other two hobbits who returned the look before looking at each other.

"Wait!" Pippin exclaimed, breaking out of their hiding place and making Alina's souls freeze. "We're coming too!"

Alina had no say in it. She was pulled by the hand, basically dragged more likely, by Merry all the way to where Frodo and the others were.

"You'll have to send us all tied up in a sack to stop us," Merry said.

"Anyways, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission… quest… thing!"

Alina held in the urge to face palm herself.

"Well that rules you out, Pip," Merry teased.

Elrond looked at the hobbits before stopping on Alina. Alina's urge was to snap at him, but she held it in.

"Surely, Lord Elrond," said Boromir. "A woman is not fit to come on a quest such as this."

Alina felt her heart flare up. She looked up at the man, glaring daggers at him, surprising him.

"Says who?" she practically growled at him, unable to control herself or her words anymore. "If you want to kick someone out then kick those two out," she said, nodding towards Merry and Pippin.

"Hey!" Merry exclaimed.

"At least _I _know how to wield a bow and a small sword while the only knife they've ever wielded is a kitchen knife to cut their meat and spread butter on bread!" she spat at the man.

Borormir was momentarily stunned by her outburst. He opened his mouth to say something but Gandalf cut him off.

"She accompanied Frodo and showed that she is capable of carrying her own weight and more as they traveled here. If it is in her heart to offer herself to help on this quest, why should we deny her?"

Alina looked at Gandalf, surprised. The wizard offered her a kind smile and a secret wink. For the first time, Alina smiled at the wizard.

"Ten companions," Lord Elrond said. "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great," Pippin said, excitedly. "Where are we going?"

This time Alina could not help to face palm herself with a groan.

A few minutes of discussion passed before Elrond dismissed everyone minus the members of the Fellowship. There was a short discussion about the plans for their departure, through which the hobbits kept silent while the big folk decided what to do. Through this time, Alina kept sending Sam angry looks every time he glanced at her. When they were dismissed, Alina walked in the back, feeling a bit sheepish since she didn't know what she was supposed to do now.

When the hobbits were alone, Frodo slowed down to walk beside Alina.

"Why did you do it?" he asked, unable to meet her eyes, not that she would have been able to meet his either.

"Because Merry dragged me all the way there," she said in mock anger.

Merry glanced over his shoulder and smiled apologetically before looking forward again.

"Is that true?" Frodo asked, looking at her and then at Merry. "Then you can withdraw now before-" before he could continue, Alina cut him off.

"It was just a joke, Frodo. I did it because I wanted to. And I have to thank Merry also," she said, making Merry stop and look back at her with confusion. "Had he not pulled me, I might have not had the courage to speak up. I needed that little push. But rest assure, Frodo," she said, looking at him in the eyes. "I made this decision from the heart."

Frodo stared at her for a moment before offering her a small smile. "How many deer will I owe you after this is over?" he asked, playfully.

"You'll be hunting deer for a few years before that debt is repaid," Alina said in mock seriousness before laughing.

"I will gladly do so," he replied, half teasing, half serious.

They exchanged a smile before continuing on their way to their rooms.

**There you have it. I must admit it's been a lot more fun to write about hobbits than I thought. They are playful and mischievous, two things I love. Leave a review or comment if you wish :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Departure

As you may have noticed already, I stink at coming up with titles…

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that relates to Tolkien's work.**

**Chapter 6: Departure**

It was only a week before the Fellowship was scheduled to depart. Even when they were about to throw themselves to a perilous journey at the hands of merciless wild with darkness sniffing their tale, the hobbits remained ever merry. They spent their days exploring Rivendell, eating all that the elves had to offer and just having a pleasant time. Even Alina who tended to be more wary of the situation was allowing herself to have fun with her new friends. Around those days Merry and Pippin had asked her to teach them to use swords. She had denied them, thinking that they only wanted to do this for fun, but after having them beg on their knee, she gave in. they still had the swords that Aragorn had given them, so they looked for a small pasture where they would not interrupt nor be interrupted by anyone and Alina began her lessons. Sam and Frodo had joined them but only as audience.

"No, no, no!" Alina said for the fifth time, exasperated. "You will elbow whoever is beside you if you draw your sword like that! You don't need to use so much force nor exaggerated movement in drawing the sword. Try again."

"Like this?" Pippin asked, pulling out his sword slowly.

"Yeah that's perfect!" Alina said with an exaggerated smile.

"Really?" he asked, excitedly.

"Of course… if you want an orc to get to you before you even get your sword out! I said less force, not at snail speed! Again, like this," she said, demonstrating with her own small sword.

Merry drew his sword but accidentally elbowed Pippin on the chest. The hobbit groaned and bent a little.

"Oh, sorry, Pip!"

Alina face palmed herself and sighed loudly. "This is hopeless," she muttered to herself.

"I am surprised you thought those two could pull this off, Miss Alina," said Sam, hearing her comment.

Alina managed a smile. "This is why I did not want to do this in the first place, but they would not cease to insist and it was giving me a headache." She snorted. "Ridiculous really because they are giving me a bigger headache now!"

Frodo laughed softly. "Don't worry," he told her. "You will learn patience with these two."

"Or perhaps I'll learn to make hobbit stew out of them," she muttered. "Oi, you two, same thing. Go!"

By the end of the day, she had managed to at least teach them a proper way to draw their sword, how to hold it and a stance or two. For the rest of the week the hobbits continued to harass the girl into giving them lessons and for those days she realized that Frodo's words were true, she did acquire a bit of patience while working with them.

The day before their departure, Merry and Pippin were looking all over Rivendell for Alina who was nowhere to be found. Frodo and Sam were sitting on a bench when the other two hobbits found them.

"Have you seen Alina?" Merry asked them. "We've been looking for her so she can give us one last lesson, but we cannot find her anywhere."

"We think she is hiding from us," said Pippin.

Frodo and Sam exchanged looks before shaking their heads.

"We have not seen her since dinner yesterday," Frodo said.

"You two should give her a break," Sam said. "She's done enough by enduring you two knuckleheads for the past six days."

"Hey!" Merry exclaimed as Pippin pouted.

"Well, if you see her, let us know, alright?" Pippin asked before the two left.

"You do not think she got cold feet the day before departure, do you Mister Frodo?"

Frodo looked at Sam before looking into the distance. "I don't know, Sam. It is not likely, but not impossible either. Maybe we should look for her and make sure she's alright."

The hobbits split up to search for the girl. It was a while before Frodo saw Alina walking out of the Palace.

"Alina!" he called to her.

Alina tuned around and smiled when she saw the hobbit running towards her.

"Hello, Frodo."

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

Alina frowned slightly. "Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Merry and Pippin have been looking for you but could not find you."

"Oh, I have been taking care of some business. I wanted to send a letter to my mother to tell her that I am alright and that I will not be returning home soon because I will be helping some friends. I did not give her any details, and I might have bent the truth, but I want her to know that I am safe. Good Lord Elrond will dispatch an elf to deliver the message personally to her."

"That is good to hear. So, are you ready to depart tomorrow?"

"Yes. Are you?"

"Yes."

"That is good to hear."

The two hobbits turned to face the one who had spoken, it was Boromir. The man had just come out of the stables and was walking towards them.

"I am glad to hear that our Ring bearer stands firm in his resolve to embark on this quest."

Frodo smiled at the man, but Alina kept a serious face.

"Alina also stands firm on her resolve to embark on this quest," Frodo said.

"Aye, I see that. Yet I still hold onto my argument, women should not be allowed to make such perilous journeys, much less one so small. A bit of skill with the blade and a bow does not ensure your survival."

Alina's eyes narrowed sharply and her eyes seemed to have lit in fire. Boromir looked at her for a moment, no clear emotion readable in his face, before walking off. Alina followed him with his eyes for a moment before silently trailing behind him.

"Alina?" Frodo said, but was ignored for a moment by the girl.

Borormir was completely unaware of the girl when suddenly he found himself being pulled by the base of his legs and falling forward. He swallowed a gasp and managed to catch himself on his hands. He felt something tap him on the head and he looked over his shoulder to find Alina with a small branch as if it was a sword.

"There, you are dead," she said, her eyes slightly dark with anger.

Boromir was momentarily stunned. He looked at his legs to find Alina's scarf around them.

"When did you…" he found himself thinking out loud before a manly laugh called his attention.

Everyone turned their head towards Aragorn who had witnessed the entire thing.

"Boromir," he said as he walked up to him with a smile. "Did you know that only hobbits can come close to imitating the elves in stealth and silence?" he said as he helped him up. He then picked up the scarf and handed it over to Alina who took it and began to walk away.

"You have fire in your heart," Boromir said, making Alina stop and turn around to look at him. "That might just help keep you alive on this quest," he said before turning and walking away.

Aragorn smiled and walked over to the hobbits. "That is quite the compliment, coming from Boromir. Do not mind him too much. He will soon see the value of the hobbit race. "

Alina smiled and nodded. Aragorn smiled and left them.

Frodo and Alina walked in silence for a moment.

"Alina, there is something I want to tell you."

"Yes?" she asked, curiously.

"About you joining the quest. I just wanted to tell you that I-"

"Alina!" came the voices of Merry and Pippin.

"Oh no," she groaned.

"Alina, where are you?!"

Seeing that she had not yet been spotted, Alina grabbed Frodo by the wrist and pulled him into a thick bush. The two of them were silent as the hobbits passed by, calling out for her. Alina grinned widely when the two hobbits were standing just in front of them but could not see them. She and Frodo exchanged amused smiles as the hobbits discussed where to look next. It was then, as they looked at each other, that Alina felt something fussy stir in her. She stared into the hobbit's blue eyes and found a warm sensation taking over her head and she realized that she was blushing. Quickly she looked away and for a moment she considered allowing herself to be found by the other two hobbits. She didn't see what Frodo's expression had been while she looked at him since she had been momentarily entranced with his eyes. She felt mortified, this was not a feeling that she knew. When the other two hobbits left, she wasted no time in getting out of the confined space. She took a deep breath as if she had been holding her breath underwater when she came out of her hiding place. Frodo followed her out quickly.

"Well, I should probably run in the opposite direction they went so they won't find me," Alina said, trying to sound as casual as possible and trying to avoid eye contact. Because of this she didn't notice the faint blush that still remained in his cheeks.

"Alright, I'll keep them distracted for you."

Alina managed to look at him and smile. "Thanks," she said before scurrying away.

"The Ring bearer is setting out on a quest to Mount Doom," Lord Elrond said to the group of ten companions. "And you who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid to travel further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose and may the blessings of elves, and men and all free folk go with you."

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring bearer," Gandalf said.

Everyone watched as Frodo turned around and walked between the company until reaching the front.

"Mordor Gandalf, is it left or right?" Frodo asked.

"Left," Gandalf replied.

It seemed like it would never happen, as if it had all been a dream, but finally, they were leaving Rivendell and crossing out into the wild.

A few days had gone by. Nothing had yet disturbed the Fellowship and everything seemed to be flowing smoothly. The hobbits had not yet given up on getting Alina to give them sparring lessons and since there was really nothing else to do, in the meal breaks, she would still try to teach them what she had learned from her father.

"How was that?" Pippin asked.

"Better, but you need to learn to move your hand without injuring your wrist. That could be the end of you in a real fight."

"She is right," Boromir said, coming from behind.

The hobbits turned to look at the large man as he approached with a kind smile on his handsome features.

"You must learn to not depend solely on your wrist when you wish to move your sword. Not only will it not allow you the proper strength you need to cut through armor, but it could cause you an injury that could prove fatal in battle."

The man observed the hobbits, studying them carefully. His eyes stopped on Alina. She was the tallest by half an inch, yet she was such an odd sight that he could not help to stare a little longer.

"Aragorn told me that you are half human and half hobbit," Boromir said, trying to sound as friendly as possible since they had gotten off on the wrong foot.

"My mother was a hobbit and my father a man," was her simple reply.

"Are there more marriages of hobbits and men in Staddle?"

"Not that many, but I am not the only one of my kind. Staddle is full of hobbits and men and we coexist quite peacefully together."

"Forgive my questions, but they are all out of curiosity. But do they all look like you, the children of men and hobbits?"

Alina was silent for a moment. "If you mean if we take more after our hobbit heritage, then yes, we do resemble hobbits more than we resemble men."

Boromir smiled. "I see that these two are giving you a hard time. Perhaps I can take over for you. I know what it is to try to teach others to use the blade and am used to it."

Alina nodded and left to sit beside Frodo.

"Will you ever smile at him?" Frodo asked her, amused.

Alina chuckled. "Perhaps someday."

It was not long before the two hobbits showed great improvement with Boromir's lessons. It was another day out in the wild. Boromir was giving the hobbits lessons and they were showing great improvement. Aliana sat beside Frodo, looking annoyed at the other two hobbits.

"Get away from the blade, Pippin...on your toes," Bormir instructed. "Good, very good...I want you to react, not think."

"That should not be too hard for him," Alina muttered.

Frodo knew what had Alina in a bad mood and laughed.

"It seems that Boromir has accomplished in three days what you could not in almost two weeks," he said, teasingly.

Alina sulked and looked away, blushing slightly. "It is only because I already taught them the basics that he they are improving," she said, sheepishly.

"Is it?" he teased.

"Careful, Mister Baggins," she said in mock seriousness. "We would not want any _unfortunate accident _to occur to you while everyone sleeps."

"That is alright," he said, smiling. "I have you to protect me and make sure none of that happens."

Alina felt as if her entire head had become a pot of boiling water. Frodo laughed when he saw her mad blush. This only made Alina blush even more and look away, looking mortified.

"Hey, Alina," Frodo said, a hint of laughter in his voice. Alina still refused to look at him. "Alina," he said, more tenderly.

"What?" she asked, sheepishly and without looking at him.

Before Frodo could answer, Legolas' voice took their attention.

"Crebain from Dunland!"

"Hide!" Aragorn yelled and everyone scurried to find a hiding place.

Alina and Frodo jumped together to find what little cover there is. Suddenly a shadow falls before the encampment and harsh croaks are heard as large, black birds fly in circles over the campsite. When they are gone, everyone comes out of their hiding place.

"Spies of Saruman," Gandalf said as he staggered slightly out of his hiding place. "The passage South is being watched. We must take the Pass of Carahdras."

Everyone struggled against the wind and snow, but none more than the hobbits who were almost buried in the snow. They walked, huddling to each other to try to keep themselves warm.

"Are you alright, Alina?" Pippin asked when Alina slipped and fell, face first.

"Oh yes, I am lovely!" she barked, making the hobbit laugh as he helped her up.

"Come, little one," Boromir said, crouching with his back to him. "Climb onto my back."

Alina felt a comment coming up about being called little one, but right now the cold was bigger than her pride and she jumped onto his back with no question. Boromir then grabbed a hobbit in each arm while Aragorn did the same. Legolas walked past them, moving over the snow as if he was walking on a grass meadow.

"Can we push him off the cliff?" Alina yelled.

Legolas looked back with an amused smile before continuing forward.

"If he continues to parade around us like that, I might just consider it," Boromir said, jokingly.

Legolas scouted ahead, looking out into the void.

"There is a fell voice in the air."

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yells before thunder rumbles and rocks begin to fall over the fellowship.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn yells. "Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"No!" the wizard says before raising his staff and begins chanting into the wind.

Suddenly lightning strikes the mountain and everyone look up in horror and scream as tons of snow and rock fall on them, burying them.

It felt as if an eternity has passed before Aragorn and Boromir dig out the hobbits. A discussion of where they should go breaks out and Frodo is given the task to choose. Everyone looks at him, expectantly.

"We will go through the mines," he declares.

"So be it," Gandalf says.

**Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcomed.**


End file.
